Drop a Hint
by Terrowin
Summary: Story: What if after having that contest when they first met, to see who the strongest one was. They had a re-match and... Uryuu lost again but this time they actually made a bet, the loser had to wear a maid's costume and do whatever the winner ordered him to do?


**Request fic from cutegirly19**

**Summary curtsey of Cutegirly19**

**Story: What if after having that contest when they first met, to see who the strongest one was. They had a re-match and... Uryu lost again but this time they actually made a bet, the loser had to wear a maid's costume and do whatever the winner ordered him to do?**

**Drop a hint**

I pulled out my text book trying to cram the information on its pages into my head before the break was over and I was doomed to fail the test all because of some hollow attacks. I squint at the lettering as if that'll help me remember better. I keep reading absorbing nothing thinking of other things, when a shadow falls over the letters making it that much harder to read. I try to ignore the unwanted presence hoping that by denying its existence it will be discouraged from bothering me.

"No need to be rude Kurosaki" the voice says. I glare at Uryu, who's there looking down at me arms crossed hip out in his sassy I'm better then you pose. He pushes his glasses up, the glare from the lights momentarily hiding his brilliant blue eyes.

"What'd ya want" I practically growl at him. I don't have the patience to deal with his arrogant attitude with my test fast approaching.

"We need to talk" he said as he looked around self consciously like he was embarrassed to be talking to me.

"I'm a little busy at the moment" I say before looking back down at my book.

"No need to be haughty, the test isn't until tomorrow, besides I doubt any amount of cram studying will help you pass it, that's not even the right chapter" I look up at him, my face giving nothing away to the embarrassment i feel, I just scowl and look back down at the pages.

"I'm reading for fun," I lie, my pride once again clouding the truth.

"I'm sure you are" he replied dryly. "Now about that talk..."

"Have you considered I just don't want to talk to you?"

"Believe me, I would prefer not to talk to you either, but I'm sure you can sympathize with me when I say sometimes pride gets the better of me." I looked up at him, he refused to meet my eyes. I sigh defeated he knew how to get under my skin and make me listen. I shut the book and looked up at him expectantly.

"So talk."

"Not here, meet me after school. By the front gates." He said and walked away.

"What was the point of you bugging me in the first place" I grumble under my breath throwing my book open to the correct chapter. Might as well get some studying in before the test tomorrow because I doubt I would get much time tonight. Be it hollows or an arrogant ass.

Of course the ass was late, like really how long does it take to grab your shit from your locker and change your shoes. I huffed out an irritated sigh as I leaned against the wall. Students shuffled past talking excitedly about their plans for the evening, I debated whether to leave now saying I couldn't find the four eyes and start using my free time for myself. It had crossed my mind but I remembered what a dick that boy could be and would bitch that I'm a poor excuse for a soul reaper if I couldn't sniff out his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki kun" I glance over and see Orihime staring at me intently with a worried look in her eyes.

"Orihime" I say looking at her, I wasn't really in the mood to carry a conversation.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asks blushing slightly.

"Ya, Uryu. That slow ass asks to talk to me and doesn't even show up on time." I grumble out annoyed.

"My ass is many things but slow is not one of them." A cocky voice comes from behind the redhead. I look past Orihime, narrowing my eyes trying to figure out if he understood or intended the underlying meaning behind the statement. The boy's top of the class and probably the whole school he doesn't seem the type to make innuendos. I let it pass there's no way he intended any sexual implication as an undertone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo, Uryu." Orihime nods to us each in turn before she runs to catch up with Tatsuki. I watch them walk away together, Tatsuki scolding Orihime in a motherly manner. I'd be lying if I said Tatsuki wasn't a close friend but sometimes just looking at her and remembering is too painful. I can't help it but sometimes she serves as a painful reminder of what I lost, whenever I see her I'm reminded of our child hood together. How we would spar at the Dojo, and how she would kick my ass. I was such a cry baby back then, and I would always cry, but when my mother walked through those doors, all my pain was forgotten and life just seemed complete.

"I don't mean to interrupt you moment there but we should get going." Uryu storms of at a brisk pace in the opposite direction of the girls. I can't help but sigh and follow, my nerves are already fried and he hasn't even gotten to the point yet. I follow a few paces behind him until he leads me to a park, and a deserted one. Which is odd because it's a nice afternoon I would expect there to be children out.

"What do you want Uryu?" I sigh fed up with his eluding games.

"I want a rematch." He stares at me with his intense eyes, no humor in them just determination and resolve. He's serious.

"Now?" I ask setting my book bag down at my feet.

"No. Tonight. Here. You and me. See who is the strongest."

"We're… fighting each other?" I ask with a raised eye brow. I don't really see how that'll prove anything seeing as I doubt we'll try our hardest when it might possibly mean killing a class mate.

"You have a better idea?" he growls irritated.

"Well we both know how your last suggestion went." Not making a point outright but saying enough to imply it.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asks looking away, blushing slightly I guess if my eyes aren't betraying me.

"I dunno, meet me here tonight and I'll let you know." I say with finality, picking up my bag and walking away.

I really didn't have any idea of how to resolve this. I didn't want to go in an all out fight with the guy, after all he looked so fragile and breakable- in no way do I mean weak, I know he isn't. He's more like a nice piece of crystal that looks fragile and delicate until it's accidentally knocked to the floor, the fall chipping the floor not the glass. He'd kill me for thinking even that, but that doesn't change my mind, until he's got a bigger build he'll always seem fragile. I slam my laptop shut frustrated on not being able to find anything reasonable that I'm willing to try. We can't do a battle of the wits I know I'll lose that, I can't do a sport because I don't know if he'll even know it. I'm definitely not willing to do a test of "stamina" yet, which I can't believe I clicked on the link for; the url should've told me everything. Really anything with naughty boys in the web link I'll remember to stay away from.

I flop down on my bed in defeat calling it an early night; after all I'm going to be up in a few hours doing god knows what with the arrogant ass. I fall into a dreamless sleep with two thoughts crossing my mind, I feel like I'm forgetting something, and he does have a nice ass.

I stumble out of bed just after midnight, throwing on a pair of pants over my boxers, being as quiet as possible I slide my window open and jump down, walking to the park. I get there and am disappointed that the pricks not there, I glance around hoping he let it slide.

"Who's the one late now?" a voice comes from the shadows.

"We didn't set a time so I'm not late." I inform him, after all it's the truth.

"I'm sure," he says dryly. "What took you so, long anyway staying up late procrastinating on the paper due tomorrow I imagine."

Fuck. I knew I forgot something.

"Sleeping actually." Its fine keep your cool, get this done quick and you can go home and finish it I tell myself.

"I see resting up to face me." Wow is all I can think, way to make it into something it's not.

"No actually, I was doing this thing called being normal, cus that's what normal people do at night, sleep. No shady rendezvous in parks."

"We'll unless they're lovers." He says almost absent mindedly. I gawk at him. Did he really just say that? He sees my face and blushes deeply realizing how that sounds I imagine.

"Or rivals." He tries to cover. I rub my tired eyes, this is exhausting and we haven't even gotten to the competition yet. And I still have a long night in front of me.

"Let's get on with this, so the test is that we'll fight…"

"That's what I said in the first place" He remarks irritated.

"Let me finish I growl. We fight to first blood." He opens his mouth to interrupt again. Without thinking I slam my palm over it. His eyes go wide. I'm sure mine do too. But hey I needed to shut him up, I'm about to continue when I feel it, his tongue, on my skin. The words catch in my throat.

Then reality hits, I feel a pinch, a painful pinch. The fucker bit me.

I whip my hand back cursing, and shouting what the fuck that was for, he responds with a hip cock and attitude that I shouldn't touch his face. I growl and sigh again.

"As I was saying, we fight to first blood. But we can't use our powers, I'll remain in my body, and you…well don't do what Quincy's do." He looks at me expectantly.

"That's it?" he raises an eye brow at me.

Then I got an idea. An awful idea. I got a wonderful, *awful* idea.

"The loser however has to do whatever the winner wants." I smirk. I'm definitely winning this. His gorgeous blue eyes widen.

"For how long? He stammers a bit flustered. I hadn't thought of that. I wonder how far I could push him.

"A week."

…..

….

He just stares at me, and I wait for him to bitch about how even if he did win, he wouldn't be able to stand me for a whole week, so what was the point at all.

"Fine" he finally agrees.

Damn I think to myself, should've tried two weeks.

I walk back to my house feeling extremely pleased with myself. Fine sure I felt bad for breaking the kids glasses and having a piece of class cut his check slightly, but hey I won. And that means he has to do whatever I say, and I gave him his first assignment. To finish my assignment.

It was genius really.

I'm so happy I could almost skip down the streets, but I don't cus well I don't skip. Walking back through the deserted streets I head a way I usually don't take. I stop in front of a store I've always been too embarrassed to be caught within a 10 foot radius of.

'Aren't we Naughty?' like really who names a store that.

I look at the merchandise advertised in the windows, that's when I see it, and I guess my masochist streak comes out. I look at the outfit and smile. How amusing it would be to see Uryu wearing that, how would he feel. Even better yet how would it look an A+ student going into an adult store and buying it for himself.

I check out the hours on the store door and decide to stop by with the poor guy tomorrow.

"Ichigo" he growls out, "Why are we standing in front of this store?" he glares daggers at me a nice blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well obviously to buy something."

"If you think I'm going-"

"So here's what you're going to do," I cut him off. "You're going to go in there and try on that costume, including all accessories that come with it. When you have it on- to make sure you actually wear it- I want you to take a picture of yourself with it on in the mirror of the dressing room and text it to me. Then of course you're going to buy it." I look down at him his face utterly priceless. He's so flushed you'd think he has a fever or something. He's gawking at me and his eyes well its weird how the light always catches the lenses hiding his eyes from view.

"Why do I go through all his trouble of taking a picture when you can just come in with me?" he asks not looking at me.

"Obviously I don't want people to get the wrong impression about us." I remark with a chuckle. That's enough to send him through the stores doors, muttering something under his breath. I must've misheard there's no way he would've said what I think he said. There's no way 'I wouldn't mind if they did' come out of his mouth.

I wait at the coffee shop across the street, my phone vibrates I make sure no one is around to see it when I flip it open. The lightings crappy but there's no denying it, Uryu looks totally sexy in it, and I'm not one for cross dressing but damn. I text him '**buy it'** back and he responds with I'm sure what's suppose to be an angry **'I know'**. A few minutes later he walks out carrying discreet brown shopping bag. I finish my drink and walk out to meet him.

"That wasn't so bad was it" I smirk at him. He doesn't say anything just blushes and looks down. We walk to my house in silence, not awkward silence, compatible silence. After all what else do we have to say to each other? Once at my house we head to my room upstairs, he goes to the bathroom to change into the costume as I instructed, while I wait in my room thinking of some things that I should have him do. He walks in, eyes downcast, and arms crossed self consciously.

"Ummm…You can start by cleaning my room I guess." I scratch my cheek looking around. I didn't expect it to be this awkward. He nods and does quietly, dusting, and washing the floor. I sit on my bed, pulling out my books from school trying to distract myself, but it proves difficult. Where ever he goes my eyes follow him. Our eyes meet and I know he's caught me staring.

"Is there something else you want me to do?" he asks again with the hip jut.

"Umm just take out the trash." He nods and bends over to pick up the bucket. That's when I see it them, his boxers.

"Hey now, I said all accessories, with the outfit. Boxers with that outfit aren't very nice. Tomorrow wear some panties." I chuckle. He whips around to look at me, his expression shocked and embarrassed. I just give him a cocky smirk.

"Is that all?" he asks straightening up, he looks at me, his eyes fierce, but determined.

Everything I can think of, you can change and leave the costume in the bathroom. He nods and exits, a few minutes later I hear my front door shut and I know he's left.

Only then do I take my textbook off my lap, it had done well concealing my bulge. I couldn't believe it, just watching him I got an erection, the way he bent over I just wanted to bend him over my desk and take him. I lean my head back on the wall reaching a hand into my trousers to stroke myself. I close my eyes flashes of him coming floating across my eyelids. My hand quickens its pace, and I know I'm close. I bit my lip to not make any sound, from years of having to be quite with my family in the rooms next to mine. This is one thing I would be mortified if my father ever burst in on.

I finish quickly, not very satisfied. But enough to take the edge off. I clean myself up as best I can and head to the bathroom to shower. I strip and throw my clothes in the corner, the brown paper bag crunching under the added weight. I sigh and step into the shower. I don't know how to face him tomorrow.

"You didn't come to school today?" he states as he stands in my bedroom door.

"I didn't feel like it." I shrug it off. "The bags in the corner there, I hope you brought some panties." I smile. Uryu glares and storms off to the bathroom bag in hand. A couple minutes later he reemerges fully dressed. I look him up and down, the corset bodice making his waist look slim, the frilly shirt making him look like he's got a chest, the high stockings covering his slim toned beautiful legs, the skirt puffs out hiding the goodies underneath. The guys even got the hat to complete the maid costume. I don't remember him having that on yesterday.

"You have them on?" I ask looking him up and down again.

"Yes" he blushes, and looks away.

"We'll bend over I've got to make sure." I instruct. His blush intensifies but he turns around and does as I ask. And he does, have the panties on they're black and white like the rest of the costume, and they do nothing to hid his penis and testicles, which I'm sure must get a little breezy. I clear my throat looking away trying to keep the heat from rising in my cheeks.

"That's good, ummm…. Could you straighten out my closet and air out the futon and blankets please." He nods and quietly goes about his work. I sit back on my bed watching. First he pulls out the futon, next spare blankets and pillows laying them out nicely –as if an invitation- on the floor he reaches in farther. From his actions I can tell he's getting frustrated. It seems that theres something in the back that he can't reach. He gets down on his hands and knees using a pillow to cushion his knees on the hard wood.

He reaches in farther, still unable to reach the mystery object. The skirt of the outfit ridding up his thighs and his ass the farther he reaches. I suck in a breath as his ass becomes almost completely exposed, the panties I forced him to wear doing nothing to hide his jewels, not that I would want it too.

It finally becomes too much when he loses his balance and falls onto his elbows, his ass swaying provocatively in the air, just rip for the taking. I shoot of my bed like a hollow was attacking. I grab the outfit not caring if I rip it pull him out and throw him on the conveniently located futon. He looks up at me eyes wide and shocked, im sure they grow bigger as I cover his lips with mine, but my eyes were closed long ago. I half expect him to fight and kick my ass, but a part of me is praying that he won't because it feels way too good. Much to my surprise he digs his fingers into my scalp not to pull me off but to pull me closer. His tongue running along my lips taking a step I was afraid to initiate. He warps his legs around my waist pulling my body flush with his.

I can feel his erection pressing on my stomach through my clothes as I'm sure he felt mine. I start to pull at his clothes wanting to get rid of the garments as quick as possible. I'm quite clumsy at it and so is he, we struggle out of our clothes like the couple of inexperienced virgins we are. When completely naked we just stare at each other, catching our breath, nervousness and insecurity flashing in both our eyes. Taking my hand slowly I bring it to his erection runny my hand over the hot shaft. It's odd, I've never touched anyone but myself and I never thought I would. He shudders and gasps silently, closing his eyes in pleasure and biting his lip to keep from being too loud. The sight is so erotic that I almost come on the spot.

I reposition myself so that I can take both our hardons in my hand and rub them together. I have to bite my lip as well to not scream out in pleasure. It's better than anything I've ever experienced; everything is so intense the pleasure of watching his face his pure ecstasy, the flush that I've seen so much of recently gracing his features with a band new intensity. I switch my hands and very slowly trail my fingers now slick with pre-come down to his entrance. I prop his entrance gently. He freezes and opens his eyes, I hold my breath scared he's going to make me stop. He gives me a gentle smile and nods his head. That's all the encouragement I need and I dig my finger the rest of the way in. He squirms scrunching up his nose slightly, I continue to finger him slowly, my hand never leaving our erections. When he starts gasping in pleasure again I insert my next finger scissoring them and stretching him as best I know how, mild discomfort shows on his face, but its soon replaced.

We continue as this agonizing slow pace for what seems like hours. Every time one of us seemed close I would grab the base of our erections hard, usually earning me an angry hiss and an annoyed glare. Finally I get enough courage to release us and hoist his legs over my shoulders, he doesn't say anything just continues to look me in the eye, for once the annoying glare not hiding the emotions deep in those blue eyes.

I press in slowly, I mean to watch his face for any sign of discomfort but I close my eyes, using all my will power not to ejaculate right there. His heat is incredible, the way he squeezes my cock. I don't look at him at all before I start a slow pace, but if the gasps and moans I here are anything to go by I say he's enjoying himself. I sped up the pace when he claws at my back. I open my eyes and I lock into his, as if he could sense it he opens his too, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact I look down between our bodies. I see his straining erection dripping with want, I know he's close by the way he's moaning, I look lower watching myself disappear into him. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the intimacy of our actions, here I thought he couldn't stand me, but he's spreading his legs for me; another man. There was a time I thought that to do such a thing you would have to abandon all self pride as a man, but now I realize I was wrong, the amount of trust he has to have in me to trust me with such an intimate moment is more then I could ever hope. I smile and look into his eyes.

I lean in to kiss him, it's chaste and almost out of place in the predicament we're in. I pull back slightly, I can't hold on any longer. I whisper his name as I come deep inside him closing, my eyes riding out the pleasure. I wrap my hand around him and jerk him off till he comes as well. Panting, I pull out and lay beside him, still to self conscious I pull him into me. Feeling the same I guess he remains silent and rests his head in the pillow beside me. I watch the ceiling not the bit tired or sleepy, but I don't want to push my luck and I don't pressure him into another round.

His breathing levels out and I know he's fallen asleep which is fine, we can talk about it tomorrow, but now, we'll just bask in the afterglow of our first times. I chuckle to myself now thinking that the stamina completion advertised on the gay porn sight might not have been such a bad idea.

I glance around the room eye my closet silently. I can't help the curiosity building inside me. I get up silently being very careful not to wake his seeping form. I crawl over to the closet and look inside. What could be back there that was so hard to get. I'm practically in the closet still unable to see the object. I crawl back out chucking at my own idiocy, there's nothing back there, there never was. I think back to the past few days and it dawns on me of course the smartest guy in the school, would know how to drop a hint, I was just to blind to see it.

* * *

**There we have it my first request/oneshot fic**

**Its a lot longer then I thought it would be but I hope you like it all the same. **

**Lots of love Terrowin**

**P.S im still working on 'Better Late Than Never" im sorry for the major delay  
**

**ive been very busy  
**

**ill try to finish asap  
**

**R&R please ;)  
**


End file.
